Big Time Camp Rock
by Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27
Summary: When a girl goes to Camp Rock for a summer. She might finds friends. Or even love? Shane/oc/Carlos, oc/Logan, oc/Kendall, oc/James. I didn't put in a crossover because I only took Shane and Camp Rock if needed tell me.Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a girl goes to Camp Rock for a summer. She might finds friends. Or even love? Shane/oc/Carlos, oc/Logan, oc/Kendall, oc/James.

Christy's POV

"Christy are you ready?" my mom yelled. I put my song book in my back pocket. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I got my bags. I went downstairs. "Let's go," my mom said. "Can I have breakfast first?" I asked. "On the road. We have to get there now,"my mom said. "We have 3 hours, we won't be late," I said. "We need to pick up a few friend . I promise them a ride to Camp Rock with you," my mother said. "Fine, where is dad? He is coming to say bye," I asked. "Um Christy?" she said. This can't be good. "Your father and I are getting a divorce. He has Jasmine and Javier, and I got you and Chelsy," she finish saying. "Why are you guys getting a divorce? We were just a happy family last night," I asked. "We wanted you guy to have your last night with each other without drama. Your father and I had a huge arguement," my mother said. "Let's go," I said. I started crying. We went to pick some kids up. "I'll be right back," she said. She went to help the kids. Next thing I know I see 4 guys no girls. My mom brought them over. "Sweetheart meet Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. Guys meet my daughter Christina Chavez," My mother said introducing us. "Well you can call me Christy for short," I said. I had hated my real first name. I think Carlos is really cute. "So want made you think you want to go to Camp Rock?" I asked the guys. "Well you see we like to sing together. So we heard about Camp Rock and here we are going to Camp Rock," Carlos explained. "Yeah," the others said. "What about you?" Carlos asked me. "Well I like sing and play my guitar and I heard about Camp Rock from a friend that goes there," I said. "Oh," they all said. "Yeah my friend said that is so fun and asked me to come and here I am going to Camp Rock," I said. We talk for the next 2 hours. "You guys, we are now at Camp Rock," My mom said. "Yes we are here," I said happy. "Christy was is in your back pocket?" Carlos asked. Shit. "It's my song book," I said. "You write songs?" Carlos asked. "Yeah but the song aren't good," I said hoping that they will drop it. "Let's hear one then," They said. "Later okay," I said. "All campers to the stage," we heard from the microphone. "I guess that's for us," I said. "You guys can go I need to talk to Christy," Carlos said. What does he need to talk to me about. "Okay," the others said. "What happen?" I asked. "When I frist..."

what is he going to say? what will she say back? the OCs will be coming up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say that im am JOEJONAS4LIFE but this is on my new acoount... I aleast need 1 reviewer to tell me I should go on with the story**

Carlos' P.O.V

"When I first saw you, I started to think about our future. And I don't want to be friends..." I said before I got interupted. "Fine, I won't talk to you ever again," Christy said with tears. She walk away before I got to finish what I was saying. I just walk to the stage. "Dude what happen?" Kendall asked. "I don't want to talk about it," I said. I was so sad I didn't want to talk. "Okay," James said. "What did I miss?" I asked. "Nothing really just that get in line to get our classes," Logan said. We got in line.

Logan's P.O.V

Something is wrong with Carlos. Where is Christy? "Carlos, where is Christy? She was just with you," I asked. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF?" Carlos yelled, making a scene. "Calm down, I was just asking. What did you do wrong?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. I don't want the whole camp to know," he said. "Next," a lady said, "Name?" "Logan Mitchell," I said. "Here you go," she said hand me a few papers. It was the same for the guys. "I got cabin 15," I said. "Me too," Kendall said. "I got cabin 16," Carlos said. "Same here," James said. We walk to our cabins.

Christy's P.O.V

I have cabin 18. When I got there, I saw 3 other girls. "Hi, I'm Christina Chavez. But you can call me Christy," I said introducting myself. "Hey I'm Alexis Day," Alexis said. "I'm Kamryn Mayson," Kamryn said coming off her bed. "And I'm Marji Anderson," Marji said. I got the bottom bed. "Do you guys want to take a wake around the camp with me?" I asked. "Sure," the all said. We went out of our cabin and we turn right. I crash into someone. "Sorry I didn't look," I said. "No its my fault," the guy said. I look up and I saw The Shane Gray. Shane looked at me. I start to walk away. "Do you not know who that was?" Alexis asked me. "I knew who that was, it was Shane Gray. "Excuse me ladies, you dropped this," Shane said. Shit it was my song book. "Thanks for giving it back," I said. "Welcome, I didn't know you write songs. Can I hear one?" Shane asked. "Yeah, we all want to hear one," Alexis said. "Okay," I said. "Here I go...

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y" I sang.

"Do you guys like it? It's not finish," I asked. "I think it was..."

what was they going to say? Is it good, bad? Please tell me. the song is called "Firework" by Katy Perry.


End file.
